Tragic Endings
by Spritwolf23
Summary: What if Alice Cullen's vision about the fight with the Volturi had really happened?
1. Chapter 1

It had all led to this. For a couple months now the Cullen's and their vampire allies along with the wolves had been waiting for this day. The day that the Italian vampires called the Volturi would come to Forks. Alice had seen a vision of them coming all because the Denali Irina had seen Bella, wolf Jacob, and Renesmee who is Bella's vampire-human hybrid daughter hunting in the woods. Irina had assumed that the Cullen's had created an immortal child which was against the strictest rule of the Volturi. Anyone who created one or who was involved would be slaughtered.

However Renesmee was not an immortal child. Bella and Edward had conceived her during their honey moon on Isle Esme and Bella had given birth to her. The Volturi had been waiting centuries for a reason to attack the Cullen's because they wanted Alice and Edward on their side. Alice has the gift of seeing the future and Edward can read minds. Two very powerful gifts that would make a great addition to the Volturi guards.

They planned to try and explain the truth to Aro, Caius, and Marcus and that's why they had gatherd whitnesses that could see for themselves that Renesmee had grown.

However the Volturi did not want to stop and listen even with the proof in Edward's mind since Aro could read thoughts as well with touching someone. They said that Renesmee was a danger to their kind and had to be killed along with all those that protected her. So that is how the fight between the Cullen's and the Volturi began.

Bella turned to Jacob and whispered "Take care of my daughter." Jacob grunted and carrying Renesmee on his back took off for the woods. Caius turned to the guard Santiago and said "Get them" Alice turned to Aro and kicked him in the head which sent him flying into the air where he did a back flip and landed. She tried to turn and run but two guards grabbed her. "Take her away" Aro orderd. As Alice was pulled away Carlisle shouted "Let her go!" and charged at Aro. Two guards charged him and he knocked them over easily. Carlisle jumped into the air at the exact moment Aro did. They collided and landed. Aro on one side and Carlisle on the other side. Aro had Carlisle's head in his hands. Screams and gasps of shock echoed from the Cullen's side of the field. Aro smirked as Caius used a torch to light Carlisle's body on fire. An enraged Edward charged towards the Volturi with the allies and wolves behind him.

Aro sent several guards forward into battle and chaos reigned. Several gaurds and volturi witnesses were taken out easily. Jane who was a main guard of the Volturi and who had the power of creating a tormenting pain that incapacitates her victim could see that Demetri was losing the battle to Jasper. She attempted to use her gift to incapacitate Jasper and give Demetri the edge but Bella who had the gift of mentally shielding protected Jasper. Alec seeing this tackled Bella distracting her and Jane was able to use her gift on Jasper. He fell to his knees and with the assistance of Felix Demetri knocked his head off decapitating him. Alice screamed at the death of her mate. Emmett saw the fight between Bella and Demetri and quickly rushed to Bella's aid grabbing Demetri and throwing him into the snow covered ground putting his foot over Alec's throat and pulling his body off decapitating him. Alice did a back flip and quickly twisted which took out the two guards holding her. Meanwhile in the forest Jacob and Renesmee were outrunning Santiago. Seth jumped in the air and killed a guard and Jane incapacitated him with her power. Whimpering in pain Seth fell to the ground and Felix crushed his neck which killed him. Leah seeing the death of her baby brother howled into the air. Jacob in the forest heard Leah's cries and grief stricken began to whine while Leah repeatedly called for him. Santiago jumped from a tree branch and landed on Jacob as Renesmee screamed "Watch out". Jacob being one of the strongest wolves quickly overcame him killing him and successfully escaped with Renesmee.

Back in the battle Benjamin an ally of the Cullen's could see that they were losing the battle. Thinking fast he punched a hole into the ground which created a crater and would help them throw people into the fiery pits below. A few guards were pushed into it. Esme being overcome by a male guard held on to the ground trying not to fall in. Leah seeing no reason to live without her brother and whom had two guards on her jumped into the pit taking the guard off Esme and saving her life but sacrificing her own. Edward who was on the ground with Demetri on top of him fell into the chasm, Demetri turned thinking that Edward had died but Edward sprang up and quickly took him out. Alice saw Jane then and blamed her for the death of Jasper pursued her. Jane tried to use her gift but was stoped by Bella. Jane tried to run but Alice jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and held her while Sam approached. Sam who was enraged by the death of Leah and Seth Clearwater snarled and walked towards them as Alice dragged Jane to him and tossed her at him. He quickly killed her. Caius joined the battle then and grabbed Tanya but was kicked off her by Garrett. Kate caught him and using her gift of electric shock incapacitated him feeding on her pain of the death of her sister Irina at Caius's hands. Tanya approached them flanked by Garrett and grabbed onto the top of Caius's head and in his mouth and ripped the top of his head off. Marcus who had been depressed since the death of his wife Didyme held his arms out and said "Finally" as the Romanian's Stefan and Vladimir ran and tore his body in half.

Aro who isfurious at the death of his two brothers and most of his coven entered the battle then. He and Edward charged each other with Bella joining in. Aro quickly knocked Bella into the air and she landed on Edward. They got up and grasped hands and Edward swung her around as Aro ran at them and she was able to kick Aro in the face. She then launched herself into the air and kicked Aro in the chest causing him to stumble and Edward to grab onto him trying to decapitate him. Aro then overpowered Edward and started to decapitate him but Bella jumped onto his back and grabbed his head which freed Edward. Edward then backed up a few paces and then kicked Aro over with Bella still on him with her arms around his neck. Then Aro jumped and kicked Aro in the spine breaking it and Bella pulled Aro's head off decapitating him. She then grabbed a torch and burned him. That was the end of the battle. The remaining Volturi witnesses and coven members took off knowing they were defeated. The Cullen's, allies, and wolves went home in grief mourning their own losses . Carlisle, Jasper, Irina, Seth, and Leah would never be among them again.


	2. Chapter 2

/I created seven OC characters that were the seven other unnamed wolves that joined the pack in Breaking Dawn for the purpose of this story. Their names are Colby, Wyatt, Kane, Lance, Koleten, Aidan, and Carter./

Jacob and Renesmee were almost to the Canadian border when the phone in Renesmee's bag begin to ring. Stopping Jacob phased back and answered it happy to hear it was Bella calling. He listened as she told him that the fight was over and it was safe for him and Renesmee to come home. He nodded to himself and hung up the phone. He walked over to Nessie and kneeled down to her level. She looked frightend and sad. "We get to go home." He smiled widely at her. "You mean it's over?" She asked. He nodded and chuckled as she jumped into his arms. He set her down and phased back to his wolf form letting her climb on top of him and then ran back towards Forks.

When they arrived it was already late evening. The sun had set and the moon was out dancing in the sky with the stars. Jacob walked hand in hand with Renesmee into the Cullen house. He did not know the casualties of the battle apart from his pack mates Leah and Seth. As they walked inside Renesmee ran right into her mother's arms. Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her cooing "Oh Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" She kissed her daughters cheeks and smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around both of them.

That was when Jacob took in the scene. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch by the far wall hand in hand looking lost. There was no other way to describe it. Jacob's eyes shifted to the other side of the room where Alice was perched on the stairs her head in her knees and her arms around her legs. She looked so fragile and small. Jacob knew then Jasper must have died. He then looked at the dining room table where Esme was sitting staring at a vase of decaying flowers. She felt like the flowers were her heart. Carlisle? Jacob thought. He couldn't wrap his head around that one. The vampire doctor who had been so gentle and kind to them all despite their differences. Gone. He shook his head and sighed. "I need to get back to La Push and go see Sue" he spoke in a small voice. Bella nodded with a sad expression on her face. Her heart went out to Sue Clearwater who had not only lost her husband several months ago but had now lost her only two children.

Jacob jogged all the way back to La Push. Now that he was alone and wasn't focused on Renesmee he could feel his grief for Leah and Seth. He blamed himself. It was irrational but he felt he should have been the one to die not them. Walking into Sam and Emily's house where the whole pack was gathered. Sam and Emily sat at the table comforting Sue who was openly crying. Old Quil sat on the other side of them his face deeply troubled. Next to him was Jacob's Dad Billy in his wheel chair. On the couch sat Paul and Rachel holding hands and looking very care worn. Next to them were Jared and Kim also holding hands and looking sad. Quil sat on the floor holding a sleeping Claire and quietly crying. Embry sat next to him staring off into space. Brady and Collin sat with the younger wolves Colby, Wyatt, Koleten, Kane, Lance, Aidan, and Carter. They were all grouped on the floor looking exhausted and sad.

Jacob walked over to Sue and wrapped his arms around her. "Sue I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect them." He knew that he had to save Nessie as she was his imprint but still the death of Seth and Leah was a heavy cost. Sue shook her head and hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad you aren't hurt Jacob" He squeezed her and let go feeling tears sting his eyes.

The pack stayed like that for the most of the night. They didn't really move much even though there was much to plan. They had to come up with some story because obviously they couldn't actually tell anyone what happened to the Clearwater children. Sue had yet to even tell Charlie her kids were gone.

Things weren't much different back at the Cullen house. Renesmee now knew that her Uncle Jasper and her Grandpa Carlisle weren't coming home. She cried into her Mother's shoulder. She loved them so much and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Soon she fell asleep in utter exhaustion from the day's events overcoming her. Edward carried her up to bed in his old bedroom not wanting to go back to the cottage knowing that the whole family needed to be together right now.

"I wish there was some way to bring them back" Bella sighed thinking of Carlisle and Jasper. Edward frowned. He knew that was impossible because the bodies had been torched. If they had been left whole then they could piece them back together. Vampires were kind of like jigsaw puzzles. Bella chewed on her lip ignoring how weird it was that her vampire teeth were sharper against her granite skin then her human teeth had been against her soft supple lips. She wonderd how the Cullen clan would fare now. Carlisle had been like the centre of the clan. If it hadn't been for him none of them would have existed apart from Jasper and Alice but still then they wouldn't know them. Carlisle had created Edward when he found him dying of the Spanish Influenza. Then he had created Esme after she jumped from a cliff when she lost her baby. Next he had created Rosalie whom had been brutally attacked and raped her fiancé Royce and his friends. Then Rosalie found Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear during a hiking trip. Then Edward created Bella when she was almost dead after giving birth to Renesmee. So in some real way they were all linked by venom. Alice had been created by a worker at the insane asylum where her parents had forced her to go because she was having visions. Jasper had been created by Maria when she was making the army of vampires. Alice then found her way to Jasper and together they sought out the Cullens adopting themselves right in.

Deciding they wanted to just spend time watching over their daughter as she slept Edward and Bella headed upstairs to Edward's bedroom. Hand in hand with her husband Bella smiled softly as she rememberd the things that had happened in this room vaguely. It was if she was seeing through a dusty lense but she rememberd the night Edward had proposed to her. Despite the tragic loss and the pain it brought she did not regret any of it. Edward was her soul mate and that was the way it had to be. They cuddled in with their daughter and talked softly through the night until the sun rose the next morning un aware of what would await them when they went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sighed. She nodded at Edward and together they nudged their daughter to wake her up. The poor girl had spent the last few weeks bearing so much weight on her tiny little shoulders. And now the entire Cullen clan was torn apart. Carlisle was always the center of the entire family. No one knew what to do. Alice and Jasper were the outsiders. Would Alice stay now that Jasper was dead? When they walked downstairs Renesmee let go of her Mother's hand and ran over to Esme. She placed her palm on Esme's cheek. This was still her preferred method of communication. Esme gave her a sad soft smile and nodded. Renesmee only wanted to comfort her. Bella who had been watching the scene looked around, it was then that she noticed what she had feared. In the dead of the night Alice had indeed left them. She looked over at Edward for clarification and reading the agony on his wife's face he instantly knew what she was thinking. He nodded solemnly and sighed. Bella couldn't help but feel guilty. All o this had happened because she married Edward and they had conceived. She thought to herself she would find a way for them to at least feel some joy again albeit without Carlisle, Jasper, and now Alice which seemed a impossible task at best. She was glad that she and Edward had dealt with Aro personally themselves. The blood lust still raged within her and she wished there was some volturi scum she could take it out on.

Back at Sam Uley's place house the pack was facing their own agony and dilemma. They had discussed what they would tell the town and tribe had happend to Leah and Seth Clearwatter. It was decided that there would have been a horrific crash claiming their lives and mangling their bodies. Justt like had happend to Jacob's Mom, the caskets would be closed. Charlie was beyond heartbroken for Sue. She had lost so much in such a short time. First Harry her husband had a heart attack and died. And now this. She took comfort in knowing they were all reunited in heaven. Slowly everyone went back to their lives. Sam and Emily were planning their wedding, Emily now had to find a new maid of honour since it was going to be Leah. She thought about asking Sue in her place. Paul and Rachel were just moving into their own place. Jared was still dating Kim although they hadn't moved their relationship past dating. Embry was attending school and working on becoming a mechanic. Quil was also in school but also spending as much time as he could with Claire. Jacob spent most of his time at the Cullen's place with Renesmee. Three weeks after the tragedy Bella had convinced everyone to go on a vacation to Paris France hoping that maybe it would help. No one was too keen on staying in Forks since that was where all the drama happend. Their flight would leave the following morning and Jacob who could not be apart from Renesmee also booked a ticket. Embry, Quil, Kane, Carter, and Wyatt all started running with Sam's pack for the time being.


End file.
